


The Self Appreciation Day

by theaceupmyownsleeve



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bakery, Cake, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Post-Ten Years Later Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Team as Family, screw Rokudou Mukuro, the girls deserve better, they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaceupmyownsleeve/pseuds/theaceupmyownsleeve
Summary: After surviving the future and returning to the present, Kyoko and Haru decide to hold another self appreciation day. They are shocked to realize that Chrome has never experienced one.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & Miura Haru & Sasagawa Kyouko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Self Appreciation Day

**Author's Note:**

> The girls deserve so much better than they got, fam, and I'm sticking by that.

The first thing Kyoko and Haru did upon returning to the present was make plans to go to their favorite bakery for a self appreciation day.

“It feels like I haven’t had cake in forever,” Haru sighed, flopping back on Kyoko’s bed with the menu held aloft over her face. “Strawberry or chocolate, do you think?”

“Oh, are we splitting it?” Kyoko looked up from her book.

“You’re right,” Haru replied, tossing the menu aside. “We deserve a whole one each. And I get to taste yours.”

They both jumped at the knock on Kyoko’s door.

“Come in?”

“Hello?” The tentative voice phrased the word like a question.

The two girls looked up to see Chrome’s face peeking around the door.

“Reborn said I should join you,” she said, fidgeting nervously with her short blue hair. She was not used to not having her staff to hide behind, or at least the high collar of the school uniform Mukuro had given her. In her ill fitting plain white blouse and blue jeans— courtesy of Bianchi— she felt exposed. “Er… May I join you?”

“Of course!” Kyoko replied, breaking into a winning smile. “We were about to go to The Starlight Bakery! Would you like to share a cake, or have one to yourself? I’m paying.”

Chrome’s mouth opened at the sudden rush of words, but no sound came out.

“I say we each get one! That way we can taste three different flavors each.” Haru leaned forward conspiratorially. “Besides, we haven’t had a treat since before we ended up in the future. We’ve been so busy lately, it seems we haven’t had time to ourselves in forever!”

“I’d like that,” Chrome said softly, “I haven’t had cake since Master Mukuro saved me.”

For once, both Haru and Kyoko were speechless.

She blushed. “What?”

“You haven’t had cake since we met you?” Haru gasped out, holding her hands to her heart in mock horror.

“Why have we never invited you with us?”

“It’s high time for a Chrome appreciation day!” Haru punched a fist in the air, her brown eyes sparkling.

“Really?”

“Come on!” Kyoko and Haru grabbed Chrome’s hands and pulled her out the door, down the steps, and into the street faster than Chrome thought was possible for two girls of their stature.

“You simply have to try the cream puffs,” Kyoko said in a rush, “They’re delicious!”

“Or the cheese tarts!”

“Their cake is wonderful, of course, we always get the cake.”

“It doesn’t pay to be healthy all the time!”

Chrome decided it was easier to let them pull her along rather than try to resist the girls’ excitement. She had to admit their joy was infectious.

“See! There it is!” Haru held up a hand to shield her eyes. “And there isn’t even a line!”

The candy colored building they pointed to was bright with Kyoko and Haru’s personalities, and Chrome could not help but smile. The lively blue and white awnings were trimmed in sweet patterns of flowers, its sign in demurely elegant letters with surprisingly loud pops of yellow and pink.

“Once a month, they have exclusive new pastries,” Kyoko whispered. “That’s when it is busiest. Sometimes the line stretches the entire block!”

The bell jingled merrily as Haru pushed it open. “After you!”

Chrome could hardly believe her eyes at seeing so many desserts in one place. All of the sweet treats that Kyoko and Haru had described lay before her, temptingly piped with frosting and sugar. Pastries they had not even mentioned lay within the bakery’s cold glass case, just on the other side of Chrome’s splayed fingers as she pressed in close, trying to identify the flavors. The smell of baking desserts hung in the air like spun sugar.

“There’s so many,” she breathed. “How am I supposed to choose?”

“That’s how I feel every time I’m in here!” Haru nodded sagely. “Do you want us to help you pick?”

“Yes please.”

“I think cream puffs, berry tarts, and millefeuille!” she said, tugging on Kyoko’s arm. “If the millefeuille is good enough to make I-Pin cry, it’s good enough for anyone!”

“Baked cheesecake! Don’t forget the baked cheese cake!”

Haru swiftly relayed the order to the woman standing behind the counter, who smiled fondly at the girls’ excitement.

“Excuse me?” Chrome tapped Kyoko’s shoulder. “I think I’ll like the desserts you suggested, but I think I want that one too.” She could not help but smile as she pointed to the sugar cookie in the back of the case, frosted in sparkling blue sugar to look like a cat.

“That’s adorable!” Kyoko held up a finger, “We’d like one of the frosted kitten cookies too, please!”

“And one strawberry cake,” Haru added hurriedly. “I guess we _are_ sharing after all!”

The cashier quickly rang up their order and passed Kyoko a starched white paper bag that smelled just as heavenly as the store itself.

“I believe this one’s yours,” she said as she passed the melty cat cookie over to Chrome with a warm smile.

Chrome practically melted herself at the taste of the creamy frosting and buttery cookie crumbling in her mouth.

“I wish I could decorate desserts that well,” Haru commented, “I thought it would not be all that different from all of my other craft projects, but frosting doesn’t hold together half as well as you’d expect it to.”

“Maybe Bianchi could teach us!” Kyoko replied, fishing the cake and three forks out of the bag. “Normally, I’d wait until we got home, but I have another idea for this trip!”

“Are you going to tell us what it is?”

Kyoko shrugged, giggling.

“Okay, fine,” Haru pouted, jutting her lip out comically until Kyoko’s giggle turned into a full blown laugh.

Chrome jumped as Kyoko snorted, staring at her in shock. Had that noise really just come out of such a small, polite girl? Usually, Kyoko was the type so well mannered that Chrome’s own mother would be jealous. That’s when she’s around the boys, Chrome reminded herself. She had never seen Kyoko and Haru so relaxed before. As a matter of fact, she had not seen anyone this relaxed since she had joined with the Vongola.

“I guess it’s good to get away from the craziness every so often,” she said, reaching for a fork.

“All the fighting and arguing gets to you after a while,” Haru shrugged, “Bianchi, Kyoko, and I try to make sure that the kids have chances to be kids, and that goes for us too.”

“We deserve time to unwind too, so things aren’t always,” she held up her fists in a mock boxing stance, “to the extreme!”

Chrome nodded. “It does feel like I have been going non stop lately.”

“Well, stick with us, and we’ll make sure to make sure that you get a Chrome Appreciation Day every so often,” Haru said. She held up clasped hands, looking at Chrome with puppy dog eyes. “Do you do hugs?”

“I do,” Chrome replied, a little bit started by the question.

“Yay!” Haru and Kyoko leaned over the table to wrap their arms around the young illusionist. “You’re one of us now!”

\---

Kyoko’s idea for their second destination turned out to be a clothing store.

Chrome froze, memories of her mother dragging her on shopping like she was a doll to be styled surfacing in her mind, as potent as an illusion.

“Are you okay?” Kyoko asked, gently taking Chrome’s hand.

Chrome nodded, shaking off the memory as best she could. Her mom was not here, she reminded herself, and would likely never be seen shopping in such a small store.

“I thought it might be fun to find you some clothes that fit,” Kyoko said, “Bianchi’s clothes are long on you, and you’re smaller than Haru and I.”

“I’d like that.”

Kyoko and Haru followed her into the boutique with visible excitement, exchanging smiles as Chrome looked over the racks of clothing, all of them modest and casual in the way that she liked. Her chest warmed at the implications. Kyoko had been paying attention to what she liked.

“Look at this!” Haru rushed off, a whirl of brown hair and yellow skirts with lacy stockings pulled up to her knees— Chrome could not see herself wearing Haru’s outfits, but she had to admit that Haru looked good in them.

All of a sudden, she realized that it had been weeks since she had seen Kyoko or Haru in anything but their school outfits.

Lately they had been rushing straight to Tsuna’s home from school to watch the kids, help the boys with the odd job, learn something strange and new from Bianchi, or perform some task for Reborn that would not make sense for days, if ever.

Chrome supposed that was some form of poetic justice.

After all, today was the first day she had felt comfortable enough leaving Mukuro's uniform at the bottom of her dresser.

She hoped it would stay there for a good long time.


End file.
